


Love of the Tiger and the Dragon

by MarieTheWriter



Category: Toradora!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieTheWriter/pseuds/MarieTheWriter
Summary: The story Ryuuji and Taiga starting from the day after the final episode
Relationships: Aisaka Taiga/Takasu Ryuuji, Kanou Sumire/Kitamura Yuusaku, Kawashima Ami/Kushieda Minori
Kudos: 21





	Love of the Tiger and the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Favorite anime continuation time! I love toradora and i hope you enjoy this fic

Ryuuji had woken early he wasn't at all used to having Taiga laying by his side but it was happening and very much real however to say that Ryuuji and Taigas love life had been smooth would have been a fucking lie whether it be from them having feelings for the others best friends or their botched plan to run away together. Everything had been going wrong except for them getting together Ryuuji looked to his side seeing the Tiny doll like girl sleeping by his side and he dared not move out of fear of waking her however she stirred awake her hair messy and looking at him with a hazy smile "good morning my handsome dog..." Ryuuji sighed "how many times have I told you im not a dog im a dragon we're equals aren't we and a dragon is a tigers only equal-" she cut him off with a chaste kiss "you get worked up so easily" Ryuuji huffed "hmph you're one to talk..." Taiga looked at him and gave him a light punch to the arm and Ryuuji smiled knowing that he had found his equal

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the really short chapter but I'm trying to figure out the full plot rn hope you guys stick with it tho


End file.
